


Falling

by youandmeinlove



Series: Han Leia AU's [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeinlove/pseuds/youandmeinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last instalment of my H/L Prom AU.</p><p>After prom Leia reflects on her relationship with Han and comes to a realisation.</p><p>Follows on from "Shall We Dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I felt the story needed a conclusion about the state of Han and Leia's relationship. Enjoy!

It was past 11 when Han drove into the vacant parking space outside Leia’s house. Her father worked nights on weekends so thankfully he wasn’t around. Leia was sure he’d yell at her if he saw her with a guy and she didn’t want to scare Han off.

 

Prom had been so much better than Leia could’ve ever imagined. People were genuinely delighted that she was there, she’d chatted and danced and laughed and avoided punch. Lando unfortunately had not and collapsed in the middle of the dance floor much to the annoyance of his date who had dragged him back to his car and then returned to continue partying.

 

People had told her she looked beautiful and congratulated her on her incredible grades and she had realized that perhaps her peers weren’t as bad as she’d thought. In fact several of them had exchanged numbers with her, begging her to stay in touch after school ended.

 

And then there was Han. _Han_. There were no words to describe how wonderful he’d been and a sadness had lingered between them on the journey home.

 

School would soon be over and then there would be graduation. Leia didn’t know what was going to happen between them afterwards and they had so little time. As for summer Leia knew Han worked most days and she was set to do an internship, so they would see very little of one another. And besides, she had no idea what he wanted from her.

 

Something serious? A fling? Friendship? It was complicated.

 

“So, I guess this is your stop.” Han broke the silence that had fallen between them.

 

“Yeah.” Leia swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling suddenly emotional. She looked at Han’s crestfallen face and knew he felt the same way.

 

“I had an amazing night.” He admitted quietly, avoiding her gaze.

 

“Me too.” She agreed softly.

 

It’d been more than amazing. It had been the single most magical night of Leia’s life. It was like all those cliché, sappy teenage movies where the popular guy sweeps the outcast off her feet. Unlike those movies however, Leia didn’t miraculously win prom queen or make a profound speech about teenage life and self-acceptance but just being with Han had been enough. Han certainly had treated Leia like a princess. She found that he was charming, caring, fun and exciting more so than she could’ve ever imagined in a million years. She knew now that her plan to remain detached from everyone and anyone in this town had failed.

 

She had fallen for Han Solo. She’d never thought it was possible for her to feel that way about a man, not after witnessing the way her father had treated first her mother and then countless women afterwards.

 

But Han…somehow she’d known she had feelings for him right from the start. Right from the moment she’d collapsed at his feet in the library and first saw his face, painted with arrogance and gorgeousness she’d known.

 

But denial was something Leia was very good at. She’d told herself she felt nothing for him, that she hated his guts, that he was an asshole. And for a while it’d worked but resisting Han was almost impossible as he was the single most stubborn man Leia had ever known. But she loved that about him. She loved that he was scruffy and clumsy and forgetful, she loved the way his face lit up when he smiled it made her melt inside.

 

She was almost certain the feeling was mutual, if tonight was anything to go by anyway.

 

Han sighed and opened his mouth to speak but obviously thought better of it as he covered it up with a cough.

 

“Look, I just wanted to say that you’re incredible and if this was just a one time thing that’s ok.” He said, mustering up some courage. “I just need you to know how I feel about you.”

 

Leia met his eyes, her heart racing. “How do you feel?”

 

Han studied her face a few moments, his expression unreadable. Finally he leaned towards her until his lips almost touched hers. Leia felt her breath hitch, the thumping inside her chest increasing as she anticipated his answer.

 

“I love you.” He confirmed before closing the distance between them and kissing her.

 

His lips were warm and firm and caressed her mouth with so much tenderness she could’ve cried. He was gently cupping her cheek with one hand, the other resting innocently on her thigh. Her response was immediate, her lips pressing against his insistently and her hands sliding from the back of his neck through his hair. She’d always wanted to touch that hair. His lips felt so perfect on hers, almost like that was where they belonged, where they’d always belonged.

 

Leia’s heart soared. She was floating, reeling, flying. He loved her! She could hardly believe it. Han was in _love_ with her! He’d actually said those words and they were like music to her ears.

 

Leia was the first to pull back and opened her eyes to see that his were still closed, an elated smile spreading across his face causing a jolt of electricity to pass through her body along with anxiety. She was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, afraid of being loved, afraid of loving him but as she took him in she knew exactly what she needed to do.

 

“Han.” She whispered, his eyes opening slowly in response.

 

“I love you too.” She declared shyly and a mixture of shock and unbridled joy crossed his handsome face.

 

Suddenly Leia didn’t care about the future. So what if it was gonna be difficult? So what if they had to do long distance? Knowing that Han loved her and loving him in return was enough for now. They’d work on the rest later. She knew they could make it work.

 

Han leaned towards her again, his eyes sparkling for her.

 

As he reclaimed her lips he whispered against them.

 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all for my Han/Leia Prom AU! I really hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for all your positive, amazing feedback on the other parts. - Ally


End file.
